Level 1525
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 47 | previous = 1524 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1526 | nexttype = Order }} }} Difficulty *This is an insanely hard timed level to complete! Moreover, it has four colors, no bombs, and no conveyor belts! **The player is required to earn at least 1,000 points per second for one star. 75,000 points / 75 seconds = 1000 points per second **For three stars, the player is required to earn at least 1,667 points per second for all three stars.125,000 points / 75 seconds = 1666 + 2/3 points per second This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. *Your starting space is very restricted. *Four sugar keys will be available for you to open up the bottom part of the board. **However, the sugar keys are high up in inaccessible loations, and two of them are even locked. However, with such a restricted space, it is very hard to clear them, especially the locked ones at the top of the board. **You have to clear the sugar keys in time to have any feasible hope of completing this level. Even with four colors, the awkward shape prevents you from having many large cascades, and not to mention that it is already insanely hard, you pretty much cannot play this level indefinitely. Stars Strategy *You have to clear the sugar keys in time to have any feasible hope of completing this level. Open up all the sugar chests to expand the board area. **The sugar chests are high up to prevent accessing. The first two that are not locked can be made easier to clear by clearing the candies below it, and allowing the key to slide and fall down. The locked keys usually require special candies to be cleared. *A colour bomb + wrapped candy combination is recommended for this level to increase your score. With 4 colours, it's easier to create them. However, it is still hard owing to the awkward board layout. Trivia *This is the first timed level to be have the insanely hard difficulty for even one star! The next one will be Level 1538. **Furthermore, it is ironic that this is a four-color timed level, and one of them is famous for being the only level which you can play and score indefinitely! **It is even more ironic that you won't have to deal with conveyor belts to delay, or bombs to interfere with your move choices. Imagine a four-colored timed level with no conveyor belts nor bombs to be insanely hard! ***The problem here is the limited candy flow, which also causes time loss. **Since you are not restricted by moves, and you only have to score, there are several levels which are insanely hard to obtain three stars. But this one is significant as it is insanely hard to earn even one! **Therefore, it is even more insane to earn more stars! Imagine earning 125000 points when it is already insanely hard to earn 75000 points in 75 seconds. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 1525 M.png|Mobile version Level 1525 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Candy Canyon levels Category:Levels with 75 seconds Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with one-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with two-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with three-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with four-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels